


Perks

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: The first thing Kuroo wants to do, after every game, is see Daichi. Sometimes this is really easy, when he’s playing close to Tokyo, but other times it can take hours before he gets to talk to him.  He still does, though—win or lose, four o’clock in the afternoon or nearly midnight. As soon as he can manage it he’s on his phone, or his laptop, or sometimes even a payphone, so he can hear Daichi’s voice and decompress. So he can feel like he’s home.Tonight he’s on his laptop and it’s close to one in the morning, but he’s not going to sleep yet, not without this.--Kuroo and Daichi find (slightly filthy) ways to stay close to each other, even when they have to be apart.





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroDai Week 2017, Day 6: Distance

The first thing Kuroo wants to do, after every game, is see Daichi. Sometimes this is really easy, when he’s playing close to Tokyo and Daichi is there in the stands, grinning broadly at him, and then letting Kuroo grab him in a sweaty hug the moment he makes it to the edge of the court.

Other times, when he’s nowhere close to Tokyo, when he hasn’t been in Tokyo for weeks, it can take hours before he gets to talk to him. He still does, though—win or lose, four o’clock in the afternoon or nearly midnight. As soon as he can manage it he’s on his phone, or his laptop, or sometimes even a payphone, so he can hear Daichi’s voice and decompress. So he can feel like he’s home.

Tonight he’s on his laptop and it’s close to one in the morning, but he’s not going to sleep yet, not without this.

 **Kuroo:** Daichi

 **Daichi:** tetsurou?

 **Kuroo:** *collapses*

 **Daichi:** you worn out?  
**Daichi:** that was a hell of a game...i caught the whole last set when i got home from work

 **Kuroo:** so. worn. out. i’m going to sleep for the next two years or so  
**Kuroo:** but i want to do that beside you (╥_╥)

 **Daichi:** don’t  
**Daichi:** we still have a week to go..don’t make it hard with sad faces

 **Kuroo:** i miss you

 **Daichi:** i miss you too but i refuse to mope. you kicked ass tonight tetsu  
**Daichi:** be proud, not sad  
**Daichi:** wtf did you do to your hair though? was it like slicked back?

 **Kuroo:** lol no i was wearing a headband...it’s getting too long man, keeps getting in my eyes.

 **Daichi:** oh  
**Daichi:** now i’m sad i don’t get to see you with a headband

 **Kuroo:** you saw me!

 **Daichi:** in person

 **Kuroo:** sawamura do not  
**Kuroo:** you just said not to do this

 **Daichi:** i know  
**Daichi:** fuck  
**Daichi:** it’s just hard seeing you and not getting to touch you

 **Kuroo:** i’m sorry :c

 **Daichi:** don’t apologize stupid  
**Daichi:** i wouldn’t change it

 **Kuroo:** i could change it though. i don’t have to play pro

 **Daichi:** please imagine me flicking your forehead super hard  
**Daichi:** you do have to, because you love it  
**Daichi:** and i’m not a delicate flower. i can deal with the distance.

 **Kuroo:** huh....whenever someone asks me what my boyfriend is like, the first thing i compare you to is a delicate flower ╮(︶▽︶)╭

 **Daichi:** you’re hilarious

 **Kuroo:** so ive been told  
**Kuroo:** want to switch to video? or would that make it worse  
**Kuroo:** i’d really like to see you

 **Daichi:** we can video...i wanna see your headband up close

Kuroo taps the video icon at the bottom of their chat window and waits for Daichi’s face to appear.

“Dude,” he says, when those familiar big brown eyes are in front of him, with a less familiar jawline underneath. “When was the last time you shaved?”

“Been a while,” Daichi tells him, leaning back in his chair and rubbing absentmindedly at his chin. “My boyfriend’s been away, so there’s no one to complain about me scratching them.”

“You look _hot._ Who said you could do hot things when I’m not there to enjoy them?”

Daichi laughs, leaning forward as he does it, so Kuroo can see his face better. He so handsome and solid, and he seems so much closer than he really is. “You wouldn’t enjoy it. You’d whine the moment I tried to kiss you.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kuroo says. “God, you look so good. Don’t shave until I get back...I wanna feel it.”

“Fine,” Daichi agrees. “You don’t cut your hair. I like the headband.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo says.

Daichi nods, leaning forward on his elbows, his chin resting between his hands. “Yeah...it looks good. But also...is it stretchy?”

“Um...yeah?” Kuroo says, reaching up to pull it away from his hair a little so Daichi can see it snap back into place.

“I bet it could double as a restraint then....keep your hands out of the way while I go down on you.”

Kuroo bites his lip and shifts on his hotel bed, adjusting his laptop a little where it sits over his crotch. Part of it is probably how long they’ve been apart, but every damn time Daichi says dirty stuff like that, all matter of fact like it’s no big deal, it goes right to his dick.

“I’m...really not disagreeing with this idea. But why do my hands need to be tied?” he asks.

“Because you _are_ a delicate flower, and when I scrape up your legs I want you to have no choice but to take it.”

“Oh my God...Sawamura you’d better plan to fucking deliver when I’m home.”

Daichi grins and leans back again, his hands disappearing from view. “If you think you can handle it.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and pushes his laptop down his legs so it’s not pressing on his dick anymore. “I can handle it, and if you don’t think I’m gonna give it right back to you—”

“I know you will,” Daichi says. “Am I making you hard, Tetsu? Angle your screen better.”

“If I angle it, all you’ll be able to see is my dick, and when I _tried_ to send you dick pics—”

“Move the laptop then, dumbass...I wanna see your face, too.”

There’s nowhere to move it to, not that won’t result in a totally awkward angle, so Kuroo sighs and gets off the bed, grabbing his laptop and repositioning it on the empty desk.

“Back up,” he says, after he’s settled into his chair and centered himself in the frame.

Daichi obligingly rolls his chair backwards until Kuroo can see the dark blue of his shorts, his tanned hands resting on his thighs, and the slight swell between them.

“Hoho,” Kuroo says, grinning lewdly. “Gettin’ hot thinking about sucking me off, huh?”

“Yeah,” Daichi says evenly, the bastard. He moves one hand to palm himself lazily. “Come on...get your shorts down. You need to get to bed soon.”

“I was _in_ bed, Sawamura, and then you—”

“Oh my God...you want to do this or not?”

“ _Yes,_ goddamn...you’re so testy.”

Daichi glares at him with a smile in his narrowed eyes, and Kuroo’s dick twitches again. It’s exactly the way he knows Daichi will look at him when they’re together, when he’s between Kuroo’s legs and Kuroo’s hands are bound.

He lifts his hips and shimmies his shorts and boxers down to his knees.

“Woah,” Daichi says. “What...did you _shave?”_

“Ah,” Kuroo says, glancing down at himself. “Yeah...I was chafing really bad, with all the extra practices and how fucking hot it is here, so I—”

“Move your hands,” Daichi says, like he’s not even listening. Kuroo lifts his hands out of the way and angles his hips so Daichi can see him better. “ _Huh._ That’s....can you keep doing that?”

“I mean...it’s more work than I prefer to exert, so I’m not keeping it up forever, but....yeah, if you want me to.”

Daichi nods and makes a little sound of agreement. “Touch yourself for me? Not your cock, just.....yeah..like that.”

Kuroo brushes his fingers lightly over the bare skin of his groin, jumping at the touch, the scrape of calluses and bandaged fingers. There's another low hum from Daichi, and Kuroo watches him tighten his hand around himself through his shorts.

“Sensitive?” Daichi asks.

“Y-yeah,” Kuroo says, trailing his fingertips in slow circles that just miss his cock, which is very much standing at attention now. He’s pretty sure it’s Daichi’s face that he’s reacting to though, more than his own touch. The way his tongue has flicked out to wet his lips, and the shadow in his eyes. He thinks he knows exactly what’s in Daichi's head. How he's imagining himself between Kuroo’s thighs, slowly licking the crease at the top of each one, his tongue hot and soothing even as his face scrapes Kuroo’s skin raw. “Fuck...why didn’t we think of this before?”

Daichi shrugs and starts to jerk himself with shallow pumps of his hand over the head of his cock. “Because you bitch about it when I have a five o’clock shadow?”

“Yeah, well...” Kuroo runs the back of one finger down the length of his cock and shoots Daichi a questioning glance, taking himself in hand when the other man nods. “I’m desperate and horny enough now that it sounds really good.”

“See?” Daichi says. “There are perks to you being away.”

Kuroo can’t argue with this. The sex _is_ really good whenever they’re reunited...especially the first time they get their hands on each other after a particularly long separation. He doesn’t want to play volleyball professionally forever. He does love it, but it’s wearing on him. He’s a homebody, and it’s so much harder being away when it’s not just his home he’s missing, but Daichi, too.

But for now, while he’s not yet ready to walk away from it, he does appreciate the perks. He’s really going to appreciate them when, instead of his dry hand, it’s Daichi’s mouth, hungry and wet around his length.

He raises his hand to spit into his palm, and then starts to stroke himself again.

(The first time he did this to give Daichi a hand job, his boyfriend had wrinkled his nose and called him gross, and Kuroo had lovingly pointed out that this was the exact same lube Daichi would get with a blow job. Daichi blushed and shut his mouth after that.)

“Hey,” Kuroo says, “remember when—”

“Like you’d ever give me a chance to forget,” Daichi cuts him off. “Don’t you have any actual lube?”

“In my bag,” Kuroo says. “Too far away.”

“This is the worst dirty talk,” Daichi says, and Kuroo laughs.

“You haven’t even taken your shorts off!”

He knows Daichi’s left them on because he prefers it that way. It contains the mess and he can just change his shorts after, rather than having to wipe down his stomach, or whatever other surface he hits. But it’s been too long since Kuroo saw his dick, and he’s not going to be the only one jerking it for a computer with his pants down.

Daichi grumbles, but he pulls his shorts out of the way (no underwear, as usual, which Kuroo cannot wait to get back to), and then leans out of the shot, coming back with the bottle of lube they keep in the desk.

“You could just—”

“Saliva is not a lubricant, Kuroo.”

“ _Yes,_ it _is!_ It is the universal lubricant!”

“Oh my God...I hate when I can’t just kiss you quiet.”

Kuroo grins, but he shuts his mouth. It’s true that when they’re together there’s a lot less talking, and a lot more teeth and tongues. A lot of Kuroo being quickly reduced to gasps and raspy cries of Daichi’s name.

“Want me to gag myself?” he asks. It’s a joke, but even as he says it, he feels a fresh wave of heat roll over him.

Daichi’s hand stops moving and he cocks an eyebrow. “Would you?”

There’s not really much Kuroo _wouldn’t_ do, to be honest. He’s always up for throwing something new into the mix. “Sure...I’ve got a tie here somewhere.”

Daichi is biting his lip, leaning closer to the screen, so Kuroo goes quickly to the closet and unzips a garment bag holding one of the suits he has to tote around for fancy dinners with sponsors, slipping out the tie draped over the hanger.

It takes him a minute to get it tied behind his head, the silky material slowly soaking through where it’s pressed between his teeth. He realizes belatedly that he should have asked Daichi if there was anything else he wanted _before_ rendering himself incapable of clear speech.

“Ah’ay?” he asks.

“Okay?” Daichi repeats, and Kuroo nods. “Yeah...definitely okay. Now spread your legs and go hard. We’ll take our time when I can be the one touching you.”

Kuroo nods and widens his legs. He likes being teased—especially the way Daichi does it, with his deep voice murmuring quiet, filthy things in his ear, his hands firm and deliberate—but right now he’s tired and missing Daichi, and he really just wants to come with his boyfriend’s eyes on him.

“Right hand,” Daichi says.

He had been reaching for himself with his left, because the right is more heavily bandaged, but he’s sure that’s exactly why Daichi wants him to switch, so he does as he asks. Wraps his fingers around himself at his base and drags his hand up, so the rough fabric and the calluses on his palm drag over every inch of him until he reaches his tip. He groans softly into the tie pressed over his tongue.

“Good,” Daichi says. “Don’t give yourself a break.”

Kuroo slides his hand back down, and whimpers at the abrasive feeling being repeated before the burn of the first drag could fade.

“Again,” Daichi says. Not forcefully, just soft and certain, like he knows this is what Kuroo wants. He’s jerking himself again, slowly, smoothing lube over his thick length, and then circling his palm over the head.

Kuroo’s eyes dart between Daichi’s dark eyes and the languid movements of his hand, pumping his own hand roughly even though every stroke makes his hips jerk and draws another whine out to be muffled by the tie, a little higher with every passing minute.

“You sound so good, Tetsu. So needy.”

Kuroo’s head is already starting to feel thick and clouded. The muscles in his stomach are jumping and clenching, and he can’t drag his eyes away from Daichi’s hand anymore. He’s mesmerized by the easy pace of it, the way the flushed head of his dick pops out from the ring of his fist every time he drags it down.

“Thinking about my cock inside you?” Daichi asks, and Kuroo nods before letting his head tip back, just managing to keep his heavy-lidded gaze focused between Daichi’s legs. “I’m gonna fuck you so slow, after I kiss you raw. Pin you down when I’m deep inside you and drag my nails down your thighs until you’re shaking.”

Kuroo is shaking right now, and his eyes are pricking with tears. His cock _hurts,_ but every pull of his hand tugs at something so perfectly at the pit of his stomach. It’s too sharp for him to be able to handle much longer, but part of him never wants it to stop. He slows his hand a little, and Daichi shakes his head.

“Harder,” he says. “Use both hands.”

The added friction makes the moan rising in Kuroo’s throat break, sends pre-cum spilling from his slit. It spreads beneath his fingers, softening the glide just enough to bring it over the edge, to make it unbearably good.

“ _Ah,”_ he gasps into the gag. He tries to curse after that, but it just comes out mangled and unintelligible as his tongue fights against the wet fabric blocking it. He squeezes his eyes shut and fists his cock as fast and hard as he can, until his hips are bucking and he comes with another muffled groan, a hot stream falling over his stomach, then dripping over his shaved skin.

“ _Tetsu,”_ Daichi says, voice thick and gravelly.

Kuroo forces his tired eyes open to watch Daichi rocking his hips up into his hand, heavy eyes trained on the mess on Kuroo’s skin.

“ _Fuck,_ I wanna... _nnh—”_ His eyebrows draw together and his knuckles go white around the armrest of his chair, his other hand still moving in deep, measured strokes as he jerks himself through his orgasm.

Kuroo slips his fingers under the tie and tugs it out of his mouth, letting it fall in a damp ring around his neck.

“What did you want?” he asks.

It takes a moment for Daichi’s eyes to focus on Kuroo’s face, then they drop slowly back to his groin. The spatters of creamy white glistening over his pale skin. “I wanna lick you clean.”

“I’m gonna be shaving for the rest of my life aren’t I?” Kuroo asks.

Daichi grins sleepily and reaches out of the frame, coming back with a handful of tissues that he uses to pat himself clean. Kuroo does the same, balling the tissues up after and tossing them in the little wastebasket under the desk.

“I could help you,” Daichi says.

“How grossly domestic, Sawamura.”

“You love it. When I wash your hair for you, you literally purr.”

He does not. He just can’t prevent a few happy rumbles from dancing in his throat at the feel of it, and at how nice it is when Daichi’s legs are around him in the bath, his chest solid and warm at Kuroo’s back.

“You’ll have to shave your face, too,” he says. “I want to be thoroughly wrecked when I get back, but if you stay scruffy after that it’s possible I’ll get a little whiney.”

“Possible. As if that isn’t a 100% guarantee.”

Kuroo smiles and stands up on slightly wobbly legs, carrying his laptop with him back to bed. He curls up on his side next to it, head resting on his bent arm.

“You okay?” Daichi asks. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“Nah, I’m okay. Totally undid my anti-chafing efforts, but...”

“You looked incredibly sexy...if that helps,” Daichi says.

“So did you. God, I wanna spoon with you so bad now.”

Daichi chuckles and gets to his feet. “I’m gonna switch to my phone, okay? We can at least be in bed together.”

Kuroo nods, then waits as Daichi gets his computer shut down and the screen goes blank. A couple minutes later he’s back, stretched out on familiar cream colored sheets.

“Still awake?” he asks.

Kuroo’s eyes are just barely open, but he nods his head.

“Want to leave these on till our batteries die?”

Kuroo nods again. He wishes Daichi were in his arms, but this is pretty nice, too, to have him in his bed even though they’re thousands of miles apart. “Love you,” he mumbles.

“Love you, too,” Daichi says, the video moving dizzyingly for a moment as he turns onto his side.

This is always the last thing Kuroo does, at the end of every day. Whether their limbs are tangled together, or they’re sending their words over airwaves and distances that are never enough to stop them.

Someday they’ll always be in the same place, and Daichi will be warm against his side each night and each morning, but this is okay, until then. This is probably more than some people have at all, and Kuroo has it every single night, win or lose.

He listens to Daichi’s breathing as it softens and evens out, and he’s away from home, but it’s right here beside him, and Kuroo falls asleep smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
